muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spinning Wheel
Hastings and "Goldfinch"? I understand the blue Muppet has similar designs to Professor Hastings, but where's the source saying it IS Hastings? It could just be a generic Fat Blue Muppet character. Also, who exactly is "Professor Goldfinch"? The name sounds very unfamiliar, and again, the Pumpkin muppet could just be any generic character. Wattamack4 (talk) 05:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :The English audio was recently discovered, featuring the intro. That's where the names come from. Hastings even has the dreary, half-awake speaking he usually does. - Oscarfan (talk) 05:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yeah, I found it and listened to it. Really catchy I must say. Thanks for the info. Wattamack4 (talk) 06:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Spinning Wheel (SS cover) - English audio found! I found it on a DJ Food podcast from 2004. To answer everyone's questions... 1) It was Gordon who appeared with the Anything Muppets at the beginning and not Bob, as the user on Muppet Central Forum claimed. 2) Jim Henson performed the lead singer (the Little Jerry prototype) using a voice similar to Dr. Teeth's. I'm trying to figure out how to crop the song into an mp3 file for everyone to listen to. MasterYoshi (talk) 19:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I would mention it to Scott or Guillermo. Maybe they can match it up with the German video that's on YouTube. -- Ken (talk) 04:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Gordon Since there was a mention of Gordon being in the Sesame Street version of "Spinning Wheel", I feel this probably should be discussed. I noticed the page for Episode 0012 (and this article of course) originally said that, and from what it looked like, I'm guessing it said "Gordon sings Spinning Wheel" on the CTW archives for that episode. Still, I wonder, did it really say that? At this point, with the incomplete video on YouTube, maybe Gordon appears in the video so that's why it's on there? Only thing I'd like to know is, did the CTW archives really list Gordon on this segment? Wattamack4 (talk) 05:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Another version On Muppet Central Forum, some user said there was another version in the 1st season performed by Little Jerry and the Monotones. This is what he said: "This will knock your socks off. Way back in the first season, there was a protoype of the Monotones. Bob is seen with a bunch of hippie Muppets, and he's actually putting Jerry's orange hair on top of his pointy green head. Bob walks off, the lights dim, and they lauch into "Spinning Wheel", which at the time was a big hit for Blood Sweat and Tears. There is a spinning wheel and a light show flashing on the screen behind them. It looks like Sesame Street at the Fillmore East, very groovy, very psychedelic. Little Jerry was actually performed by Jim this time. I'm afraid this one will never see the light of day on an official release, due to all the legal clearances involved. (Just like I'm not holding my breath on the Muppet version of "Up, Up and Away"). But the fact is this clip DOES exist, and a copy is out there SOMEWHERE. I would also love to see them release a Little Jerry documentary, kinda like Spinal Tap. It could be great." From hearing about this, I'd like to ask, is there such a version like this? Like... does it list anywhere on any of the CTW archives papers about this song, or if at least anyone has ever actually seen this video? I think it sounds like bad memory to me, especially considering the Monotones never even appeared in the 1st season, as far as I'm considering anyway, but what do you guys think? Wattamack4 00:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Seems like a bad memory to me. Here, we don't trust memory, since it can be deceiving at times. - Oscarfan 00:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Right, but I'd just like to know if any of those CTW papers has anything listed down about this un-confirmed version. Wattamack4 01:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::For what it's worth, I remember this almost exactly the way it's described above. In fact, I recall seeing this, but I don't recall ever seeing Gordon sing the song, despite having watched all of Season One twice (saw it stateside, family moved overseas and I saw it all over again). Yeah I know, fan memory and blah, blah. But I'll keep checking YouTube until it shows up there. -- Tracy 04:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow... so seems like there never was a version of Gordon singing it, and this version described above actually DOES exist. And wow, that puppet DOES look alot like Little Jerry. :O It's good to see this version does exist though. May I ask where the image came from? Wattamack4 23:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::It comes from an incomplete YT video of the German dub which popped up only a few days ago. Credit goes to Oscarfan for finding this rarity. Enjoy =) -- Jon (talk) 00:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) and wow, even if not in English and fully complete, pretty good to see this on YouTube. Just remains one more question.... where did Gordon singing a cover of this song come from anyway? Was that how it was really listed in the CTW archives? Wattamack4 00:27, April 26, 2012 (UTC)